ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Curing Waltz IV
Has anyone been able to confirm the amount of HP a pt member gains from this move? As well as the TP cost? --Demigoddess 00:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) i am *pretty sure* Anikii, a JP DNC on pande, said recast was 17 sec, altho im not sure if that includes haste or other variables and theres posibility of translation problems --Kerah 12:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ** Haste does not affect job ability recast time. I also don't think there's any gear that reduces Waltz recast time. --Gojiras 08:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) - The statement posted in regards to enmity gain similar to cure V is true. I don't play WHM and I don't have comparisons as far as enmity difference between the JA & Spell, but in comparison to other tiers of Waltzs, it's very noticeable. --Misterfan 04:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Funky equation floor((Target's VIT+Caster's CHR)*1.000)+450,1) Why are we multiplying the (VIT+CHR) quantity by one? And how do you add 450,1? We're not talking ordered pairs here; this equation is not quite right - IllusioRemora 04:15, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I'd think that the formula is showing the multiplier of 1.000 to be in line with other Waltz formulas. The ,1 at the end is to demonstrate a minimum amount cured as per the Drain Samba formula, but I'm not sure why they bothered here unless someone really found a way to have -450 as a combined VIT+CHR total, which I can't imagine as possible, let alone feasible. Storme 04:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Actually i think the ",1" is part of the floor "function": floor(number,digits) where the number is "(Target's VIT+Caster's CHR)*1.000)+450" and the digits is "1" - Feczo 08:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) That equation is written so that if you copy/paste it into Excel, with slight modification, you can calculate your cure potential. The ,1 is for decimal significance. Replace Target_VIT and Caster_CHR with actual numbers. The formula in the page is actually written incorrectly. There should be an extra left parenthesis. - Devlear 21:50, 4 March, 2009 :Actual Formating: =floor( ( (Target_VIT+Caster_CHR)*1.000)+450,1) In case anyone was wondering for their gear-swaps, or wanting to know how much more they'll cure for with CHR gear on... First thing to note is that for every Waltz it is a different CHR/amount healed relationship. For WaltzIV that relationship is a direct 1-to-1. For every 1 point of CHR you stack, you will Waltz-cure for 1 point of HP more. Hope that helps, feel free to correct if I'm wrong. --Malitia 23:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Seems to be very similar to Cure V in that it gives much less hate than the lower level cures. - Alake Anyone done any testing of this to see where Curing Waltz IV fits in as compared to the other Waltz's? I'm not so good at enmity testing myself, and knowing where it fits with enmity gained (like, say between Curing Waltz II and Curing Waltz III hypothetically) would be good information to have, and help ME out tons with knowing when to use what, anyways - Effedup 15:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Kaeko's LJ indicates it follows the same enmity formula as standard cures (and other waltzes). Until somebody comes forward with solid evidence to the contrary, I'm removing the note about reduced enmity. --Nightfyre717 05:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC)